unshowmasplfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El Sacrificio de Charlie
''EPISODIO CANCELADO'' Bye, Charlie en E.U.A, El Sacrificio de Charlie en L.A, ¡Adiós, Charlie! Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar... en España es el 3er epísodio de la 4ta temporada, y siendo el N33 en general. Sinopsis Han transcurrido 2 semanas desde el inicio de la Civil War, durante este tiempo ha habido varios enfrentamientos entre los 2 heroes, sin embargo, Dr. Mario ha sido capturado, sacrificandose, por el escape de sus amigos, pero, ahora Charlie al ver el caos de ultron,y de la Civil War,Charlie se sacrifica para evitar la creacion de Ultron y que el presidente de U.S.A haga el tratado ,pero, ...Lo logrará? Transcripción (El epísodio inicia con un aeropuerto, con llovizna y varios truenos, de un lado están los de Team Cap) (Team Cap: Capitán América, Winter Soldier, Falcón, Scarlet Witch, Ant, Man, Quicksilver, Charlie, Manuel, Megaman, Link Joven,Kai y Lloyd) Capitán. Acabemos esto de una vez, no quiero otra luche Ironman: Iniciaste una guerra y ahora la terminarás (Del otro lado están los Team Ironman) (Team Ironman: Ironman, Vision, War Machine, Yellow Jacket, Mr. Fantástico, , Black Panther, The Thing, Avispa Sonic, Toon Link, Jay, Cole, Finn y Kirby) (Ambos equipos corren el uno contra el otro) (El Capitán golpea a Ironman, pero este lo esquiva, luego, Ironman le dispara al Cap y este se protege con su escudo y luego lo golpea) (Manuel se concentra y ven varios destellos rojos alrededor de Manuel) Manuel: ¡Fire Form! (Manuel se transforma en Fire Form) F.F. Manuel: Hm, estoy listo (F.F Manuel derrota facilmente a Vision) F.F Manuel: Ríndanse, no pueden hacerme frente (Manuel pierde la Fire Form) Manuel: Maldición Link Joven: Maldición (Una luz de helicóptero ilumina al capitán) Policia: Capitán América, le pedimos su rendición voluntaria (El capitán derriba el helicóptero con su escudo y Scarlet Witch usa su magia para tirarle el helicóptero a Ironman y este lo destruye con sus misiles) (Megaman le dispara varias bolas de energía a Ironman, y este las esquiva todas) Ironman: ¡Hulkbuster! (Ironman se pone la hulkbuster) Manuel: ¿Algun Plan? Ant-Man: Sí (Ant-Man se transforma en Giant-Man) Manuel: Hmm (Giant-Man toma a la Hulkbuster y la lanza contra un avión y Megaman le lanza varias sierras) Quicksilver: Mi turno (Quicksilver empieza a correr) (Empieza la cámara lenta) ..Quickilver: Sweet Dreams are made of this... (Quicksilver toma a todos los de Team Ironman y los pone debajo de un edificio, luego Giant-Man les tirá el edificio encima a los Team Ironman, y este toma en sus manos a todo el equipo y se los lleva) Ironman: ¿A donde crees que vas? (Le dispara las pies de Giant-Man y lo derriba, pero este se encoge luego usa sus discos para encoger a su equipo y escapar) (Base del Team Cap) (New esta oculto debajo de una mesa, espíando a Charlie y le habla) New: ¿Necesitas ayuda? Charlie:No debo decir no, tengo que detener la guerra New: Steven USG y yo, estamos planeando algo Charlie: Voy con ustedes... ¡No! ya sé que haré (Charlie se va corriendo hacia su cuarto donde toma un reloj) Charlie: Viajaré en el tiempo, para evitar la construcción de Ultron y todo estará como debe de estar (Charlie activa su máquina del tiempo y viaja al primer encuentro de los Defensores contra Ultron) (CCharlie al llegar ataca a Ultron, Ultron intenta atacarlo, pero, Charlie lo esquiva demostrando su superioridad en combate y luego de un golpe le vuela la cabeza a Ultron y usa un ataque para destruir al resto de los Ultron) Charlie: Muy bien ahora que he ha acabado con Ultron, supongo que he evitado el inicio de todo esto, ya que no hay incidente prevío al de la ONU, supongo que es hora de volver a mi época (Charlie vuelve a su época, pero encuentra Nueva York destruído y se encuentra con Link Joven) Charlie: Link ¿Qué pasa? Link Joven: ¿Acaso lo has olvidado? Charlie: Ehhh??? Link Joven: Sí, todo empezo en la lucha con Ultron, tu apareciste, lo destruiste y creímos que se había acabado, pero nos equivocamos, Ultron había transferido su mente y no sabemos como, pero Ultron siempre estaba un paso adelante de nostros, sabía todas nuestras jugadas por más impredecibles que fueran, y fue asesinando a todos.... Cr...Creo que Lloyd y yo somos los últimos Charlie (Pensamiento): Maldición... Se supone que había acabado con Ultron, pero, no ahora tengo que regresar en el tiempo y destruir la mente de Ultron Charlie: Link, tengo que irme... (Charlie regresa en el tiempo y ve todo, luego se pone a buscar por la destruida torre Stark alguna pista de Ultron y encuentra un Ultron medio destruído) Ultron: Tiempo... (Charlie usa al Ultron, para ubicar la computadora donde esta el Ultron principal, llevandole a una fábrica abandonada en Jersey) Charlie: Muy bien, tengo que destruir esa computadora pero antes... (Charlie destruye por completo a Ultron que encontró en la Torre Stark) (Charie entra y ve a un Ultron contruyendo una máquina del tiempo muy similar a la suya) Charlie: No puede ser... (Charlie destruye la máquina en el tiempo y lueego, ataca al Ultron) Ultron: ¿Qué haces? Malditooooo....... Chalie (Pensamiento): No puedo destruir a Ultron, no tengo la fuerza ni la potencia en ninguno de mis ataques los suficientemente fuerte para destruirlo, pero, si lo llevará a la explosión de la Torre Stark... Pero, eso también me mataría a mi, pero no importa, mientras logré acabar con la Civil War. (Charlie viaja en el tiempo 5 segundos antes de la explosión de la Torre Stark y esta explota con los 2 adentro, dejando al Ultron casi destruido en el suelo y Charlie apenas sale con vida de la explosión y se encuentra con su yo del pasado y le advierte que no actúe y deje que la historia fluya, que la Civil War es innevitable, luego el Ultron semí-destruido mata a los 2 Charlie con lo poco de energía que le quedaba) Charlie del Presente: Con la muerte de mi yo antes de derrotar a Ultron, la historia se ha corregido entonces la Civil War si incia, eso significa que esta muerte ha sido en vano. Maldicición (Muere) -Fin del epísodio- Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de NSUSIDA Categoría:Candidatas para borrado